Límites
by Winry-Revenge
Summary: [MosesX][y algo de MosesXirene]¿Acaso es posible que un Schiff sienta la calidez del amor? ¿Qué en su vida no sólo hay sufrimiento? mi primer tragicomediaromantica! TAT
1. Chapter 1

"**Legalmente Enamorado"  
**

**By: Rache**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recordaba las palabras de Irene ese último día, "Después de todo, hay vida en este mundo" dijo en tono irónico antes de que los mismos movimientos de su pecho al respirar provocaran que el estigma de su rostro se abriera más. –"Oh Irene… hay personas buenas y malas, pero las que en verdad abundan son las indiferentes."-  
Suspiró el joven de ojos esmeraldas mientras apoyaba su cuerpo cansado en un barandal y bajaba un poco la cabeza, como si la capucha de su capa pudiera ocultar sus demonios, la crisis que afloraba cada día.

Escuchaba atento todo sonido proveniente de los seres a su alrededor. Ante sus pensamientos admitía lo egoísta que se sentía al descansar en estos momentos, cuando en su lugar podría buscar la forma de salvarle el camino a Loulou, "¿Y qué hago? Me quedó aquí esperando algo que nunca pasará¡¡que estupidez!!" repitió en voz alta -"mierda"- un par de veces, tirándole sus desahogos a la nada, aún había gente caminando a su alrededor, pero los pasos de éstos sólo se alejaban.

-"Heyyyy¿te sientes bien? No deberías andar solo hay rumores de que andan vampiros y chupacabras ¿Sabes?"-  
Moses levantó rápido la cabeza, no sintió cuando la humana sigilosamente se acercó tanto a él, abrió mucho los ojos, en tono de sorpresa… sus finos labios se separaron e inconscientemente lanzaron una palabra, un nombre… -"Irene"-.

Era una chica de aproximadamente 15 ó 16 años, a simple vista era Irene, o como ella debió ser si hubiese pertenecido a esa especie. Pero no, imposible…

-"¿Irene? Hmmm… no, no me llamo así"-

El Schiff seguía asombrado por la similitud; no podía parpadear ni tampoco contestarle a quien tan amablemente se le acerco.

-"Bueno… no quise molestarte, sólo ten cuidado"-

-"¡¡E--Espera!!"- Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Moses la atrapa por la muñeca…

¡¡¡¡¡PAAAAFFFF!!!!!

De la nada un tremendo golpe deja con remolinos en los ojos y una marca roja en la mejilla a Moses, frente a él, la joven con la mano extendida. Al parecer un reflejo de ciudad.

-"Lo… siento...!!" la rubia quedó boquiabierta por lo que acababa de suceder.

-"¿QUÉ TE PASA?!!"- ahora estaba furioso, definitivamente ella no era como Irene.  
-"¡¡ NO PUEDES TOMARME TAN BRUSCAMENTE¡¡ Y YA TE DIJE QUE LO SENTÍA!!"- roja de coraje se aleja y vuelve a su camino de canto rodado.  
Abrió la boca para decir algo que la detenga, pero sólo bufó ¿Qué le digo? Sintió que debía saber más de ésta persona¿Por qué se parecía tanto a Irene? Los nervios hacían de la suyas¡un momento¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Se sonrojó levemente… -"Disculpa… no quise…"- le dijo totalmente arrepentido mientras se ponía de pie.  
Una mano se extiende frente a su rostro para ayudarlo –"De ninguna manera, yo soy la que se disculpa, hay que tener mucho cuidado a estas horas"-

-"Mi nombre es Irina, soy una caza-vampiros"- La joven rubia adoptó una pose sexy a la vez que sacaba de la mochila lo que parecía ser una estaca de madera…

Moses la miró extrañado a punto de lanzar una carcajada, -"¿Caza vampiros?"- Esto se pone interesante.

-"¡Exacto! Sir…"-

-"Moses"- Añadió él.

-"¡Moses!, es un bonito nombre"- Con una sonrisa en su rostro. –"Esto es muuuy peculiar, no suelo hablar con extraños pero… ya que te golpee en la presentación (a esto Irina queda roja como tomate) ¿Me dejas invitarte un café o algo?"-

La joven lo miró con ojos amables, él ni siquiera sabía que era "café" pero accedió. Jamás había recibido una mirada amable o una sonrisa de algo que no fueran otros Schiff, al contrario las personas comunes le temían. Mientras caminaba al lado de Irina, hablando de lo primero que se les venía en mente, se sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo cálido. Sólo si este día quedaba grabado en la memoria de alguien era suficiente para él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Güenas, mis queridos lectores! Este es el primer fic que escribo de Blood+, si les gustó dejen algún review (pueden ser críticas XD) y volveré muy pronto! ò.o**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Límites"**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Rache**

**Quisiera aclarar que… o-o no tengo la menor idea de qué hace Kardman ahí… gracias x).**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La vida está llena de misterios, nuevos placeres y adicciones. Entre estos, una de las más devotas adicciones de los humanos es empleada y sabiamente conocida como: _Cafeína_.

-"¡¡¡¡ESTÁ CALIENTE!!!!"- gritó el joven de cabellos azabaches mientras Irina se echaba a reír

-"toma bebe esto"-. Moses miró la taza con líquido oscuro y olor dulzón debatiéndose entre beber o no.

-"Es chocolatada, yo beberé el café. ¿Está bien?"- sonrió dulcemente.

El Schiff bebió, saboreando cada gota y relamiéndose. La mezcla de sabores dulces y deliciosamente fríos sobre su lengua causaban un placer y una adicción diferentes al de la sangre.

-"Cuando dije 'café' no lo decía literalmente, ¿sabe bien?"- dijo enarcando una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

-"Delicioso"- De alguna manera se sentía cómodo a pesar de estar en un lugar desconocido y repleto de gente, pensó si acaso esto era una burda ilusión por haber extrañado a Irene por tanto tiempo, y por como odiaba el no haberla podido ayudar cuando le aparecieron los estigmas.

Aprovechó para mirar las luces de distintos colores fluorescentes, las decoraciones del ambiente calefaccionado y, claro, a su nueva 'amiga', su vestimenta de colegiala brillaba en tonos rojos que resaltaban sus parecidos. Luego, dirigió su mirada a la waster **(nota de la autora: el waster es una antigua espada de madera)** que sobresalía orgullosa y afilada de la mochila, frunció el entrecejo. No se veía como el enemigo pero nunca se puede estar completamente seguro por el aspecto, -"¿Cuántos vampiros has matado con eso, Irina?"- preguntó desconfiado mientras ambas miradas esmeraldas se encontraban en silencio.

Pero el encanto se rompió con una respuesta casi frívola: -"En realidad, cargo esta espada desde que salieron esas noticias, siempre he pensado que el gobierno práctica experimentos extraños con personas y animales."- 

-"Entiendo."- Entonces es cierto, pensó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba su mirada a la ventana. 

-"¿Aún te duele la cachetada?"- se levantó un poco sobre la mesa y picó el rostro descolorido con el dedo índice. Ruborizado e inmóvil sólo responde un -"N-N-NO"- atropellado. Recordó el deber que se había encomendado desde el momento que se acercó en el parque, '¿Por qué se parece a Irene?' ¿Qué? A pesar de ser armas podrían sentirse confundidos, ¿Su especie sólo eran clones de personas reales con las que sus creadores se habían inspirado en algún momento? Y tal vez estas sabrían como evitar los estigmas, quién sabe.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirando de frente al espacio, justo en dirección a Irina que también lo observaba con los labios escondidos en la taza de café. –"¿Enserio estás bien?"- preguntó y él despertó del trance. 

-"Eh… Sí!"- sonrojadísimo vuelve a desviar su mirada, preso del nerviosismo.

–"Está hermosa, ¿No es cierto?"-

Moses la mira levantando una ceja.

-"¡Me refería a la noche!"-

responde un -"Sí…"- casi inaudible, para él todas las noches eran igual de malignas y frías, pero intentó ver el lado positivo a las cosas, aún había _esperanza_.

-"¡¡Rayos!! ¡Es muy tarde!"- Dijo la chica mientras se disculpaba cortésmente y dejaba el dinero y la propina.

–"Espero volver a verte, Moses"- Sonrió preocupada –"Eres lo mejor que me pasó en el día"- dijo acercando su rostro y besándole en la mejilla para despedirse y salir disparada del local.

Moses quedó desconcertado y con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos que antes, sorprendido por la acción, pasaron segundos sin que siquiera pestañee, bueno… tardó en reaccionar.

Luego de esto, iba seguido al parque para encontrarse a Irina, que salía de sus clases junto a varios humanos que vestían igual que ella; pero enseguida se separaba del grupo para intercambiar saludos, hasta que se fue convirtiendo en hábito.

Algo en él cambió en esos momentos, no sabía exactamente el por qué… ya que sólo le habían enseñado lo que como arma debía saber. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que ella se acercaba, y con el tiempo, le gustaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Había luna llena, era una noche fría pero estrellada, un puñado de personas estaban en el parque central, de la mano… perdiéndose entre los árboles y dándose muestras de afecto.

Saya y el Red Shield andaban cerca, a unos 3 edificios para ser precisos, atentos a un par de quirópteros que andaban deambulando. Planeaban terminar con ellos antes de que alguien salga hecho trizas pero con tanta gente jodiendo y dando vueltas sería difícil.

-"Ahh! Viernes!! Al fin! ¿Y ahora qué?"- Se reclamó la rubia ojiverdes mientras caminaba junto a su compañera **(llamémosla Erika)**.

-"¿Quieres ir al parque de diversiones? A puesto que está abierto con tanta gente."- Le recomendó su amiga –"Y oye! Podemos comprar algodón de azúcar!".

-"Hmm… nah"- negó en tono perezoso.

-"Ups! Claro, olvidé a ese chico gótico que siempre te espera…" Exclamó riendo y atrayendo la vista de los que pasaban. 

-"REPITELO ERIKA!"- Chilló la rubia con llamas en sus ojos a su vez que amenazaba con arrojarle un par de libros de matemáticas, y dejando completamente aterrada a Erika que descaradamente 'se tuvo que ir' justo cuando se iban acercando al parque.

-"Esa tipa… Agrrs! Ni modo, espero que Moses esté o tendré que irme sola"- Mientras hablaba muchas parejas pasaban a su alrededor de la mano o abrazados, no pudo evitar sentirse exiliada de la vida.

Miró el parque buscando un lugar donde sentarse y esperar la aparición del Schiff. Había estado de examen a examen casi todo el día y ahora necesitaba relajarse. Al final encontró un asiento cercano a unos rosales rojos, un poco solitario, pero de alguna manera él siempre la encontraba. Sacó unos chocolates y se dedicó a recuperar energía y observar el paisaje nocturno iluminado por pequeños faroles. 

"Que extraño…" pensó mientras un cosquilleo helado le recorrió el brazo.  
Los grillos habían cesado su música y todo quedó envuelto en un incómodo silencio.

Fue como si la percepción la hubiese obligado a voltear al sentir la presencia. A unos escasos 10 metros una sombra rugió estruendosamente.

El pánico la envolvió y comenzó a correr, intentando alejarse de la furiosa criatura que la perseguía, pero fue como si el rugir del quiróptero la hubiese desorientado.

Tropezó y cayó contra un árbol al sentir las filosas garras del animal contra su flanco izquierdo.

Sangre, mucha sangre fluía por debajo de sus costillas acompañado de ardor y dolor indescriptibles, Irina gimió y gritó con todas sus fuerzas que la ayudaran pero no había nadie cerca para escuchar sus lamentos.

Sólo pudo ver una estela azul y el brillo frío de una guadaña cuando salió por detrás del árbol, junto, una figura oscura y alta. La guadaña destazó en instantes al quiróptero que no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar a un enemigo tan veloz.

La figura se agachó frente a ella y pudo divisar el brillo de los ojos verdes que resaltaban en el rostro pálido y ahora preocupado. 

–"Moses…? No puede… ser"- Con voz débil y lastimera intentando incorporarse

-"Irina…"- la llamó quitándose la capa oscura y poniéndosela delicadamente a la joven –"No te muevas te llevaré a…"- sus palabras rasposas se detuvieron y posó una mano en su propio rostro '¿qué me sucede?' sintió punzadas en su mano izquierda que empezó a reaccionar a la sangre esparcida.

Pero tenía que llevarla, por suerte el Schiff era reconocido por su increíble fuerza de voluntad, careciente en los quirópteros ordinarios. Tomo a Irina de la misma forma que Kai a Saya cuando esta ya no puede seguir. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

Para la sorpresa de todos el Schiff entró por una de las ventanas en dónde se encontraba el grupo bebiendo café.

Kardman fue el primero en estallar, reprochándole a su amigo el haber traído una humana al escondite del Red Shield. –"¡¿Qué demonios haces, Moses?!"- pero éste lo reprimió con una mirada de indignación mientras acomodaba a la joven en el sillón.

-"¡Pero si se parece a Irene!"- gritó a los cuatro vientos Loulou. A lo que Kai se acercó empujando a Moses.

-"No puede ser! Está muy herida, ¡¿Fue el quiróptero que escapó?!"- preguntó Kai al instante que Lewis llamó por ayuda, pero ni David ni mucho menos Julia se encontraban. Así sus pocos conocimientos en Primeros Auxilios _'echaron primera y salieron arando'_ hasta poder detener la hemorragia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Esto está mal, está MUY MAL"- Lewis sólo caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en las terribles torturas de David cuando se enterara de que cada vez más gente sabe de la organización. 

-"Grrrs, yo me voy"- Dijo el Schiff castaño bastante furioso por toda la escena antes de salir por la ventana en que los primeros entraron.

-"Kardman! Por favor regresa!"- Grita Loulou asomándose por la misma ventana.

-"Ash…! Qué le pasa?!"- Loulou miró a Lewis de manera divertida –"¿Crees que se enoje así de feo?"- (refiriéndose a David) dijo la pequeña torturando al gordo que estaba a punto de agarrarle un colapso nervioso.

El morocho de ojos verdes estaba a unos metros apoyado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados -"Moseees aún no nos has dicho que pasó!"- sonrió descaradamente Loulou intentando sacar el tema a cualquier costa. Pero su compañero sólo levantó un parpado y sin decir ni una palabra se acercó al sillón dónde Irina se encontraba inconsciente.

-"hm? Al parecer ustedes dos ya se conocían, no es así?" pregunta con inquietud Lewis y el Schiff lo mira de soslayo -"Hay que ver que se hará con ella" continúa Lewis…

-"¿Y por qué… se parece tanto a Irene?..."- Pregunta Kai desconcertado mientras que los dos Schiff bajan las cabezas en son de respeto –"Eso mismo intento averiguar"- agrega Moses dándole la espalda a Kai.

-"¡TODO EL MUNDO TRIUNFA PERO YO NO!"- Gruñe Kai mientras se tira de espaldas a un sillón puff.

-"¡¡¿QUÉ INSINUAS?!!"- grita Moses volteando rápidamente. Mientras que Loulou y Lewis aclaran sus sospechas (o al menos eso creen).

-"¡Moses tienes novia y no nos dijiste!"- chilla Loulou y al toque hace explotar la paciencia del Schiff que señala a Loulou levantado la voz -"LOULOU SI NO TE CALLAS….!"- es interrumpido por un gemido…

-"¡Está despertando y ustedes dos a los gritos, que poca educación, hn!" refunfuñó Lewis mirando a la chica desde arriba y quedando en primera plana de su vista.

-"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"- Grita Irina saltando del sillón –"¡¡¡¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES?!!! ¡¡¿QUÉ ES ESTE LUGAR?!!! ¡¡¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!!!"- pregunta a los gritos de manera histérica.

-"Fuiste herida por un Quiróptero y Moses te salvo y te trajo aquí"- contesta de manera inocente y despreocupada Loulou.

-"Loulou!"- La calla Lewis recordándole 'el no mencionar nada sobre quirópteros'.

-"¿MOSES?"- Lo señala de manera culposa con la boca abierta pero sin poder armar una frase coherente.

Y, para aumentar la gravedad del asunto entran Saya, Hagi y David por la puerta principal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Oh hell D: y así finaliza nuestro capítulo de hoy, abajo les dejo unas aclaraciones para que no se me pierdan, sigan con nosotros para la próxima edición del capítulo 3 8D gracias!.**

**Agradecimientos:** Abdul (Por darme buenos consejos sobre cómo seguirle XD), Gomitas (Por animarme!), Alessa (Enseñarme cosas importantes como el "Brain Storm" o-o), y a todos los que dejaron reviews y se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta mugre xD!

_**Guadaña:**__ También llamada 'Scythe' es lo que los incultos llaman "Hoz" cuando Moses saca su arma, pero recordemos que las hoces sólo sirven para el campo y son de menor tamaño._

_**Corpse Corp:**__ Son conocidos en la versión latina como "corporación de cadáveres" o "Corporación de Zombies". Son la versión completa de los Schiff y físicamente los clones de Moses. _(No salen en este capítulo pero seguro en alguno los nombraré porque me caen bien 8D)

_**Red Shield:**__ Escudo Rojo (los que ayudan a Saya), esos que todos conocemos._


End file.
